


Wrapping Gifts

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu is a mess, Antero is perfect<br/>What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Gifts

Perttu was sitting cross legged on the floor, hair falling into his face, and he was concentrating so deep that his tongue peeked half out of his lips.

On all rights, he did not notice that he was watched.

"You created quite a mess here!" Antero stated as he watched accusingly over the floor.

Wrapping paper, tape, ribbons, some scissors in different sizes, torn stripes of the paper soiled with glue, it was all spread out on the floor around Perttu. And still, the little box Perttu had in his hand locked like it would have been wrapped by a three year old.

Perttu looked up and scowled. "You can do it any better?"

"Of course!"

Antero went and picked up the box, some paper and a few ribbons and took them over to the table, where he sat down on a chair and had the gift done in less than a minute. Neat, and without even using tape to hold the wrapping together.

"Ta-da!" he presented the package to Perttu, turning it over in one hand.

"Why are you so perfect with everything, when I am supposed to be the genius here?" Perttu pouted, got up, and left the house, without a jacket.


End file.
